Tekken Tag Tournament 2
Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (鉄拳タッグトーナメント2 Tekken Taggu Tōnamento 2?) is the eighth main installment in the Tekken fighting game series, and is the successor to the 1999 game, Tekken Tag Tournament. The game was released in Japanese arcades on September 14, 2011 and received an update, subtitled Unlimited, released on March 27, 2012 in Japanese arcades. A console version based on the update will be released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in September 2012, and for the Wii U during winter 2012. Gameplay As in the original Tekken Tag Tournament, matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactive character to gradually recover some life they might have lost. At certain points, an inactive character's life bar may flash, giving them a temporary boost in strength if they are tagged in. If the life bar of either of a player's fighters runs out, that player loses the round. If time runs out, the player who has the most cumulative life remaining amongst their fighters wins the round. The gameplay expands on the tag mechanics featured in the first Tekken Tag, allowing for extended tag combos and combined moves. New techniques include combined tag throws which, if timed properly, can be escaped from.[8] Tag combos (referred to as "Tag Assaults") can now be done simultaneously with both characters participating in the combo at the same time. The game also inherits gameplay features from Tekken 6, such as "Bound" hits (hits that slam an airborne opponent to the ground and stun them so combos can be extended) and walled arenas. Character-customization is also be featured, similar to past Tekken games.[9] Features suggested by Harada include recording in Practice mode as well as a Tutorial to bring new players into the fold more smoothly than has been possible in the past. The game features a "stage gimmick" system. An example of the system shown in Famitsu has the player slamming his opponent into wall, which breaks and the opponent goes flying, landing in a new area where the fight continues. As the opponent falls, the tag partner is waiting at the bottom to continue the combo.[10][11] The game features various modes, allowing players to choose between 2 vs 2, 1 vs 1 or 2 vs 1 battles, options for four players to play in a single match, and various online modes. Along with returning modes such as Arcade, Versus, Team Battle, Time Attack and Survival, a new mode called Fight Lab allows players to train a Combot through various challenges. The game also features various items that can alter the gameplay, ranging from weapons such as firearms and hammer hats to superficial items such as specialized KOs, and also allows players to customise their fighters with various accessories.[12] Plot Unlike the original Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 features a storyline,[13] although it is still not canon. The story is still unrevealed as of September 2012. It is more of a "dream match", giving fans the opportunity to play as almost every character in the series up to that point, including some of those that had apparently been missing in the main Tekken storyline, in addition to the character roster of Tekken 6. Wii U Version Originally, when the Wii U console was first shown at the E3 2011 in Los Angeles, Namco announced that they would develop a Tekken game exclusively for the Wii U, which was untitled at the time.[28] However, at E3 2012, it was announced that Tekken Tag Tournament 2 would come to the Wii U, which was already going to come to the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360.[29] Since Tekken Advance marked the franchises debut on Nintendo platforms, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 marks the first time the Tekken franchise appears on a Nintendo home console. The Wii U version will also feature exclusive content such as Mega Mushrooms from Nintendo's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_%28series%29 Super Mario series], possibly as a separate mode or option.[7] Characters Further information: List of Tekken charactersThe arcade version features all 41 playable characters from Tekken 6 (including Panda except now with her own character slot) along with Jun Kazama from Tekken 2, True Ogre (known in-game as just Ogre) from Tekken 3 and Jinpachi Mishima from Tekken 5 all with updated character designs. Devil Kazuya from the original Tekken also makes an appearance but as an in-game transformation of Kazuya and Unknown from the original Tekken Tag Tournament also reappears as the unplayable final boss. The game also introduces a masked character named Jaycee who is in fact Julia Chang's alter-ego. She retains her fighting style of Chinese Kenpo, with added Lucha Libre moves. The console release of the game will feature over 50 characters, this includes the return of Kunimitsu, Michelle Chang and Prototype Jack from the original Tekken, Angel and Alex from Tekken 2, Tiger Jackson, Forest Law and Ancient Ogre (originally known as just Ogre) from Tekken 3,[14][15] as well as Tekken 4's Combot who can be customized with various moves from other characters.[16] Unlike previous installments, certain characters who originally didn't speak in their native language, now do. Characters include Lili who now speaks French, Eddy and Christie speaking Portuguese, Leo speaking German and Miguel speaking Spanish. This change doesn't affect all as there are some characters that still do not speak in their native language (e.g. Lei, Lars, Xiaoyu and Alisa). Featured characters Category:Wii U Games Category:Games